Reencuentro
by Satolink
Summary: Serena es una chica que siempre ha participado en carreras ryhorn por deseos de su madre, se ha preparado para la siguiente, pero su verdadero deseo es dedicarse a otra cosa, sólo que ella no sabe que en esa carrera encontrará a un chico que creyó nunca volver a ver.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia basada en el mundo pokémon, como personajes principales Ash x Serena, amourshipping. **

**Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Satoshi **

**Capítulo 1 **

**Reencuentro**

La hora había llegado, tenía que entrenar de nuevo en la carrera de los rhyhorn, su madre era campeona de esas carreras y por ser hija única tenía que seguir con la tradición a pesar de que no le gustara; Serena colocó su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo para evitar despeinarse de más al intentar dominar el pokémon de la familia, se vistió con su traje de competencias y el día empezó con un duro entrenamiento y duras caídas mientras escuchaba a su madre exigirle mayor empeño.

–¡Mamá, odio esto! –exclamó Serena en el suelo.

–Vamos, no te quejes, que la carrera de los rhyhorn será mañana y debes estar en excelentes condiciones –respondió su madre.

Serena prefirió terminar con el entrenamiento más pronto que antes para poder bañarse y descansar, al terminar su ducha se sentó frente a su tocador para peinarse y ahí ver un pequeño pañuelo azul con una pokebola en él, eso le hizo recordar cuando fue al campamento de Kanto del profesor Oak, ese momento en que se había perdido en el bosque y fue ayudada por un chico de piel bronceada y cabello tan negro que le recordaba a los cuervos quien le protegió su herida con ese pañuelo y la llevó de vuelta al campamento con sus amigos. Eso había ocurrido cuando tenía nueve años, habían pasado ocho años y Serena estaba por cumplir los diecisiete en pocos días. Desde ese momento, Serena observó al pequeño en todo lo que hacía y le admiró, era un chico muy valiente y decidió en todo lo que hacía, intentaba en todo momento devolverle el pañuelo pero nunca pudo y cuando llegó el final del campamento y Serena no pudo devolverle el pañuelo al chico, se lamentó por no haberse podido despedido de él ni de siquiera agradecerle por su ayuda; a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no olvidaba a ese niño, siempre lo tenía presente, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

OOOO

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó temprano para la carrera, desayunó y se colocó su vestuario especial, salió junto a su madre para llegar a la carrera de los pokémon, ahí vio a varios competidores, hombres y mujeres.

–Vaya Serena, tienes mucha competencia –dijo su madre.

Serena se limitó a sonreír, sólo esperaba que eso terminara pronto para irse a casa y descansar, si tan solo su madre supiera que ella prefería quedarse en casa a realizar postres y diseñar vestuarios, pero no, ella tenía que seguir con la tradición familiar.

–Les pedimos a los competidores que se coloquen en la línea de salida para dar inicio a la carrera de rhyhorn –voceó el encargado de la carrera.

Serena fue al lugar dicho y vio a varios competidores cerca ya usando sus trajes y casco y gafas para protegerse mejor.

–Buena suerte en todo, espero que ganes –dijo una chica cerca.

Serena volteó y vio a una chica de cabello azul y piel blanca como la leche apoyando a un competidor de traje azul marino, ella decidió colocarse su casco y gafas.

–No te preocupes, ganaré está competencia –dijo el muchacho.

Serena por unos momentos deseaba tener la misma actitud que aquel competidor.

Todos subieron a los pokémon para dar inicio.

–Buena suerte –escuchó Serena al mismo competidor de traje azul, ella le miró, le había deseado la suerte a ella.

–Gracias –respondió la chica.

La carrera dio su inicio, todos los competidores presionaron a sus rhyhorn y salieron lo más rápido posible, Serena hizo lo mismo, la carrera era muy entretenida para varios menos para la chica que sólo quería llegar a la línea de meta e irse pronto de ahí, iba en tercera posición, probablemente si lograba tener una medalla de bronce su madre no la molestaría tanto con las carreras, de repente llegó al segundo lugar gracias a que el segundo corredor se cayó de su pokémon. Serena miró detrás de sí y se dio cuenta que ya no había rastro de los otros competidores, probablemente lograría el segundo lugar, a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba el otro competidor, el de antes. Serena tenía que ganarle, si obtenía oro su madre la dejaría en paz por fin, debía ganar, presionó más a su rhyhorn y este obedeció, así llegaron cerca con el otro competidor.

–Vaya, si que das buena pelea –dijo el chico a Serena.

Serena no respondió, estaba muy concentrada en ganar, más cuando vio la meta ya cerca, era ahora o nunca, Serena presionó más a su pokémon pero este ya estaba cansado y disminuyó su velocidad provocando que quedara en segundo lugar. Todos los espectadores felicitaron al primer lugar al bajar, la chica de cabello azul se acercó al joven para felicitarle con un abrazo al igual que varios más.

–Felicidades Serena, obtuviste el segundo lugar –dijo su madre dándole un abrazo a su hija.

Serena se limitó a sonreír y quitarse las gafas y su casco para descubrir su rostro, por unos momentos quiso obtener el primer lugar. El chico ganador se acercó a ella y le dio la mano.

–Excelente carrera, me divertí mucho –mencionó el joven.

Serena le saludó igual.

A continuación el joven se quitó el casco para revelar su cabello negro como la noche y las gafas para mostrar sus ojos color avellana y sonreírle a Serena.

–Espero poder competir en el siguiente año –mencionó el joven.

Serena por otra parte se sorprendió, ¿acaso se trataba del chico del campamento?, ¿el que le había ayudado en su niñez?, le observó bien, tenía que comprobarlo.

–Disculpa –dijo Serena con pena.

–¿Sí? –preguntó el chico.

–Tú… –

–¡Ash! –exclamó la chica de cabello azul–. Es momento de que les entreguen las medallas, ve.

–Tienes razón Dawn –dijo Ash–. Vamos, también te entregarán la tuya.

Serena le observó alejarse junto a la otra chica, la entrega de medallas fue rápida para Serena ya que se concentraba en observar a quien había obtenido el primer lugar, tenía que ser él, no había duda, era él, lo recordaba muy bien y a pesar de que ya eran grandes, él tenía la misma sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le hizo eliminar su tristeza.

–Fue muy divertido –dijo Ash al segundo y tercer lugar.

–Ash, tu mamá me llamó, me dijo que necesita que vuelvas a casa –dijo Dawn mientras guardaba su celular para acercase al chico.

–De acuerdo, es momento de irnos –dijo Ash alejándose junto a la chica de cabello azul.

Serena recordó cuando era niña y su madre ue por ella al final del campamento, recordó que ella era la única que vivía en Kalos y que los demás niños eran de Kanto, probablemente Ash volvería a su hogar y nunca más le volvería a ver, nunca más.


	2. Capítulo 2 Recuerdo

**Hola amantes del amourshipping, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, disfruten y dejen reviews para mejorar por favor :D **

**Capítulo 2**

**Recuerdo**

Un nuevo día llegó, Serena se levantó para salir de su casa mientras tomaba el pequeño pañuelo que le había entregado el niño de cabello oscuro. Quería volver a verlo, pero sabía que era imposible, por unos momentos deseó ir a Kanto, había escuchado que en esa región se encontraba la mejor escuela para estudiar diseño de modas, cosa que a ella le agradaba, probablemente si iba ahí, encontraría al chico y podría darle las gracias por su ayuda cuando eran niños, lo único que le deba tristeza es que al parecer, él no le recordaba. Su camino siguió y el aburrimiento continuó, por unos momentos se sintió vacía, en ese escuchó un pequeño ruido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

–¡Cuidado! –escuchó a lo lejos una voz.

Volteó a su espalda para inmediatamente caer, un gliscor pasó cerca de ella provocando caer al suelo, el pokémon se detuvo para estar a su lado provocando terror en Serena pensando que la iba a atacar.

–Lo lamento, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó un chico al acercarse a la chica.

Serena le miró, se trataba de Ash quien le estaba ayudando a levantarse de nuevo, ese chico seguía en Kalos.

–Sí, no te preocupes –dijo Serena algo sonrojada.

–En serio lo lamento, gliscor no tenía intenciones de lastimarte, sólo estaba practicando su vuelo –mencionó Ash.

En ese momento, el gliscor comenzó a llorar y a disculparse con la chica, cosa que provocó en la joven encariñarse con el pokémon que le parecía en ese instante muy lindo. El pelinegro devolvió a su pokémon a la pokebola.

–Lo lamento en serio, ¿qué te parece si para disculparme te invito a comer? –preguntó Ash.

Serena se sorprendió por aquella invitación tan repentina.

–Este, no lo sé –respondió la chica.

–Vamos, hay un nuevo restaurante muy bueno, es de mi amigo Citron, estoy seguro que te gustara, también será para celebrar tu segundo lugar en la carrera de ayer –sonrió Ash.

–¿Me recuerdas? –preguntó la chica anonadada.

–¡Claro!, ¿cómo olvidarte? –preguntó el chico.

Serena accedió a la invitación después de eso, llegaron al sitio acordado, un pequeño restaurante que parecía más bien un gimnasio de pokémon tipo eléctrico. El famoso Citron les atendió saludando al chico de piel bronceada, se trataba de un joven chaparro de lentes y rubio, era muy amable. Después de tomar las órdenes de ambos, se retiró para atender a los demás clientes.

–Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Ash a la chica.

–Serena –mencionó la joven.

–Mucho gusto, Serena, el mío es… –

–Lo sé, te llamas Ash –dijo la chica sorprendiendo al joven–. Te recuerdo muy bien desde el día del campamento del profesor Oak.

Ash la observó con duda, Serena comprendió y sacó el pañuelo azul con la pokebola de adorno en él, Ash le observó.

–¿Te acuerdas de cuando me encontraste pérdida en el bosque? –preguntó la chica.

Ash comenzó a recordar todo, cuando era niño y como persiguió un poliwag hasta llegar a encontrar a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y piel blanca, usaba un vestido color rosa y un sombrero de paja, la pequeña estaba herida y él le tuvo cariño al verla inmediatamente, esa pequeña niña que creyó nunca volver a ver porque desde esa vez, jamás la encontró en el campamento.

–Vaya, así que eras la niña de sombrero de paja, creí que jamás te volvería a ver –mencionó Ash con alegría–. Quién iba a pensar que esa pequeña se iba a convertir en una excelente competidora de carreras ryhorn.

Serena se sonrojó ante esas palabras, le sonrió como respuesta, a continuación llegaron sus pedidos y el chico empezó a comer mientras era observado por la joven.

–Y dime, ¿a qué te dedicas? –preguntó Ash.

–A decir verdad, aún no tengo una profesión, me gustaría estudiar diseño de modas ya que las carreras de ryhorn no son lo mío, es más un sueño de mi madre –explicó la joven.

–Vaya, suena interesante y lástima, eres muy buena en esa competencia –mencionó el joven después de beber su vaso de refresco.

–¿Tú?, ¿sólo te dedicas a las carreras de ryhorn? –preguntó la chica.

El chico moreno estuvo por responderle pero.

–Hola Ash –dijo la chica de cabello azul.

–Hola Dawn, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Ash mientras se levantaba a saludarla.

–Sólo quería informarte que no se te olvide que en tres horas es la conferencia, recuerda que todos te estarán esperando –mencionó Dawn, después observó a Serena–. ¿No me vas a presentar?

–Lo lamento, Serena, ella es Dawn, una gran amiga y excelente coordinadora pokémon, Dawn ella es Serena, quien obtuvo el segundo lugar en la carrera de ayer.

–Mucho gusto –sonrió Dawn–. No se te olvide lo que te dije Ash.

La chica se despidió para salir de ahí y dejarlos nuevamente solos.

–Lo lamento, Dawn piensa que soy muy distraído por eso siempre me anda recordando las cosas –sonrió Ash.

–No te preocupes, ¿acaso eres conferencista? –preguntó Serena

–Algo así, soy un maestro pokémon, después de ganar la liga de Kanto, la liga naranja, la batalla de la frontera, la liga de Sinnoh y Hoenh, varias organizaciones me piden que haga presentaciones de batallas pokémon y les de consejos a los que sueñan ser maestros pokémon, hoy tendré una con la cual usaré a gliscor –contó el joven–. Me agrada mucho tener batallas pokémon, pero eso de estar siempre perseguido por reporteros es muy agotador, es por eso que decidí venir a vivir aquí a Kalos en un tiempo ya que en Kanto no podía ni siquiera estar en casa tranquilo, mi mamá me ha pedido muchas veces que vuelva a casa, pero prefiero quedarme aquí un tiempo más, he conocido gente increíble y pokémon que nunca había visto.

–Entonces, ¿vives aquí? –sonrió Serena.

–Sí, cerca de donde te encontré hace rato –mencionó Ash.

La comida siguió hasta pagar la cuenta, Serena por dentro se encontraba feliz al recordar que Ash estaría ahí un tiempo.

–Será mejor que vaya a la conferencia de una vez, sino Dawn me matará, oye Serena, ¿por qué no me acompañas?, me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado en esa conferencia, te soy sincero, me da muchos nervios ser observado por varias personas y si tengo a alguien conocido cerca… me sentiría mucho más tranquilo –sonrió Ash apenado.

–Claro, ¿por qué no? –Serena se alegró por esa invitación.

–¡Genial! –exclamó el chico emocionado.

La joven sólo le seguía sonriendo hasta llegar al dichoso lugar, un gimnasio que tenía alrededor gente esperando entrar, al ver a Ash, varios le pidieron tomarse fotos con él y preguntarle qué tipos de pokémon le gustaban. Así fue hasta que pudo entrar junto a Serena y encontrar a Dawn con varias personas en el interior del sitio.


	3. Capítulo 3 Apoyo

**Les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ¡gracias por sus reviews! Aquí respondo:**

**Superjetjohn117: Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te esté gustando esta historia.**

**MarioDragneel: Wuju! Me alegra saber eso, muchas gracias :3**

**Capítulo 3**

**Apoyo**

Los preparativos habían terminado, varios hablaban con el pelinegro sobre cómo debía actuar, como hablar y nunca olvidar de sonreír, Ash por su parte estaba completamente nervioso a pesar de ir a varias entrevistas y conferencias, los nervios siempre le vencían y pasaba algo cómico según la misma Dawn que le contaba a Serena para distraer a la chica.

–A pesar de ser un excelente maestro pokémon, no deja de ser un niño –sonrió Dawn.

Serena se limitaba a escucharla y observar la situación, Ash se acercó a ambas jóvenes.

–Los nervios me están matando –se lamentó el chico.

–No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –dijo Dawn–. Te traeré un vaso de agua que tus labios están muy secos.

Dawn les dejó solos.

–Por unos momentos quisiera escapar de esto –dijo Ash a la chica.

Serena le observó y vio que varias gotas de sudor escapaban de su frente. Sacó el pañuelo azul y le limpió.

–Gracias –sonrió Ash.

–No hay de qué –sonrió la chica–. Quizás sea una tontería pero, toma, este pañuelo me ayudó a sentirme más tranquila cuando me lo diste, quizás te ayude.

Ash lo tomó y sonrió, lo guardó en su bolsillo de su camisa.

–Muchas gracias Serena, es muy lindo de tu parte –dijo el chico con una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

La entrevista fue muy rápida, le preguntaron a Ash cuando empezó su viaje, su primer pokémon, ¿cuál fue el primer gimnasio al que había ido?, las ligas y premios que ha obtenido y que le recomendaba a los nuevos entrenadores. Después hubo una demostración de lo que era una batalla pokémon, el pelinegro utilizó a Gliscor y su contrincante un Quilava, Ash lo derrotó fácilmente y al ganar el Gliscor fue contento para aplastar a su entrenador en un abrazo, cosa que provocó las risas de los espectadores y el comentario del reportero:

–Esto es un verdadero maestro pokémon, quien es querido por sus pokémon –mencionó el reportero con alegría.

–Vaya, Ash estuvo muy confiado esta vez, no se puso nada nervioso –mencionó Dawn a Serena.

Serena sólo se limitaba a sonreír, le daba gusto ver a Ash luchando con emoción.

La entrevista finalizó, los presentes se dirigieron junto a Ash para tomarse fotos con él y pedirle un autógrafo, le preguntaron si pensaba participar en la liga de Kalos, él no supo que responder ante eso.

Los organizadores del evento le dieron las gracias a Ash, el pelinegro se dirigió con sus amigos con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué les pareció? –preguntó Ash.

–Brillante, has mejorado bastante –dijo Dawn con una sonrisa–. ¿A qué se debió el cambio tan repentino?

–Bueno, a decir verdad, todo fue gracias a Serena –mencionó Ash, Serena por su parte se sonrojó–. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Serena.

Ash le entregó el pañuelo a la chica con una sonrisa.

–No hay de qué, pero, ¿por qué me lo devuelves si es tuyo? –preguntó la chica.

–¿En serio me lo regalas?, muchas gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte –dijo el pelinegro alegre.

Serena le sonrió como respuesta e internamente se preguntaba si el chico realmente recordaba que ese pañuelo realmente le pertenecía.

–Vaya Ash al parecer has madurado bastante –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Ash observó, se trataba de Cynthia una maestra pokémon rubia y alta muy conocida y famosa.

–¡Cynthia! –exclamó Ash al acercarse a ella–. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

–Así es, ya ha pasado tiempo y me da gusto ver todo lo que has logrado, fue una excelente batalla la que presentaste.

Ash se sonrojo por esas palabras.

Serena por el contrario admiró la belleza de aquella mujer, era muy atractiva, seguramente tenía varios fanáticos tras de ella.

Dawn fue también a acompañar a Ash para saludar a Cynthia.

–Dawn, cuánto tiempo, ¿sigues siendo coordinadora? –preguntó Cynthia a la chica.

–Por supuesto, jamás abandonaré mi sueño –sonrió la chica con un puño en alto.

–Me da tanto gusto verte a ti y a Ash juntos, me gustaría invitarlos a una pequeña fiesta –explicó Cynthia.

Serena por otra parte repitió ese comentario en su mente "Verte a ti y a Ash juntos", ¿acaso eran pareja? Temió lo peor, no quería que Ash tuviera novia, ella quería estar al lado de Ash, todos los días desde niña pensaba en él como su héroe, soñaba con volver a verlo, deseaba estar a su lado.

–¡Va a ser muy divertido! –exclamó Ash–. Por supuesto que iremos.

Dawn y Ash levantaron sus manos para chocarlas al estilo dame esos cinco. Cynthia les sonrió y a continuación le pidió a Ash que si podía hablar con ella a solas, duraron un tiempo solos hasta que Ash volvió con una sonrisa de que había hecho una broma y mirando a Dawn.

–Será mejor prepararnos para la fiesta de Cynthia –dijo Ash sonriéndole a la de cabello azul.

–Bueno, yo me tengo que retirar –dijo Serena algo triste.

–Espera Serena, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–A mi casa –respondió la chica.

–¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a la fiesta? –preguntó Ash.

–Cierto, Serena debes ir, será muy divertido –mencionó Dawn.

Serena no supo que decir.

–Gracias a ti, no me puse nervioso en la entrevista, si vamos juntos a la fiesta… sería muy feliz por eso –mencionó Ash apenado.

Serena se puso alegre por esa invitación.

–De acuerdo, será muy divertido –mencionó Serena.

–Excelente, en ese caso, tendrás que venir a mi casa, te prestaré un vestido para la fiesta –mencionó Dawn.

–¿Vestido? –preguntó la chica.

–Claro, la fiesta será de gala, o ¿tienes un vestido para esas reuniones? –preguntó Dawn.

–A decir verdad sí, tengo uno, pero necesitaría ir a mi casa por él –respondió Serena.

–En ese caso, dime donde vives y pasaré por ti –mencionó Dawn sonriendo.

Serena le pasó su dirección a la chica, Ash por el contrario decidió volver a su casa de prisa para poder llegar a tiempo a la reunión ya que antes tenía que devolver a Gliscor a pueblo Paleta.


	4. Capítulo 4 La fiesta

**Hola a todos los amantes del amourshipping, les dejo este nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Metrox2323: Aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por la paciencia y por leer :D**

**Jorge: La continuación ha llegado :P gracias por leer y comentar :P**

**Se aceptan reviews :P **

**Capítulo 4**

**La fiesta**

Serena eligió usar un vestido color rosa, se arregló para verse mucho más bella de lo que era, espero hasta que pasara Dawn por ella quien usaba un vestido blanco como si se tratara de una novia. Dawn la invitó a pasar en su auto y ambas chicas se dirigieron a la fiesta.

–Y dime Serena, ¿qué te parece Ash? –preguntó Dawn para abrir un tema de conversación.

Serena se sorprendió por esa pregunta.

–Me agrada, es muy lindo –dijo algo tímida.

–Sí lo es, es muy lindo Ash, sin duda alguna un excelente partido para cualquier mujer –rió la chica de cabello azul provocando preocupación en Serena.

Llegaron a una mansión, Dawn le informó a su acompañante que era el hogar de Cynthia, fueron recibidas por un mayordomo y éste las condujo a una sala donde varios invitados se encontraban y eran acompañados por la música que era tocada por un cuarteto de cuerdas.

Serena buscaba a Ash intentando encontrarlo, pero no lo hallaba. Miró a Dawn y pudo ver que Ash se acercaba lentamente a la chica de cabello azul a sus espaldas mientras le indicaba que no dijera nada, luego atacó a Dawn haciéndole cosquillas en su cintura provocando la risa de la chica.

–Ash, eres un tonto –dijo Dawn algo avergonzada.

Serena observó al chico que llevaba un smoking oscuro que le quedaba a la perfección y lo hacía ver más guapo.

–Tardaron mucho, ¿acaso se perdieron? –preguntó el joven.

–No, pero te he dicho muchas veces que nunca intentes apresurar a una chica, sólo queríamos vernos más lindas –respondió Dawn.

Ash sonrió ante esa respuesta, luego vio a lo lejos a Cynthia quien usaba un vestido negro y unas cintas negras le ayudaban a darle un estilo a su cabello, Ash aprovechó que varias personas (incluida Dawn) saludaban a Cynthia para hablar con Serena.

–Oye Serena, ¿Dawn no te dijo nada de quién le gusta? –preguntó el chico.

–No, no pudimos hablar de eso –dijo Serena algo anonadada por esa pregunta tan repentina.

–Lástima, me hubiera gustado que Dawn te hubiera dicho algo de sus sentimientos –dijo Ash algo triste–. Me temo que seré yo quien tomará la iniciativa entonces.

Serena le observó sorprendida, ¿acaso el chico estaba enamorado de su amiga?

–Dime Serena, ¿te gustaría ayudarme? –preguntó Ash mientras la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Serena con tristeza accedió, decidió que era mejor olvidar aquellos pensamientos que sólo le traerían dolor, Ash estaba interesado en Dawn. Ash le tomó de la mano para llevarla cerca de Cynthia.

–Hola Cynthia, te ves muy hermosa –sonrió Ash.

–Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo y tu amiga se ve muy linda –sonrió Cynthia.

Dawn se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

–Oye Dawn, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Cynthia sobre tu triunfo en la competencia de coordinadores de Sinnoh? –preguntó Ash–. Estoy seguro que Cynthia le encantaría escucharte.

–¿Ganaste una competencia? Me alegro mucho por ti, eres muy buena coordinadora y muy linda, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas todo en la sala? –dijo Cynthia feliz.

–Gracias –sonrió Dawn apenada–. Ash, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

–Lo lamento Dawn, pero Serena y yo estaremos ocupados, Serena me pidió consejos para ser buen maestro pokémon –mencionó Ash–. ¿Verdad Serena?

El chico la miró y Serena se limitó a decir que sí, en eso, Cynthia tomó a Dawn de la muñeca para alejarla de ahí cosa que Dawn se sonrojó por aquello.

–Excelente, espero y todo salga bien –sonrió Ash–. Gracias por tu apoyo Serena, esperemos que al fin puedan estar juntas.

–¿Juntas? –preguntó Serena algo extrañada.

–Sí, a Dawn le gusta mucho Cynthia y sé que Cynthia siente lo mismo, pero ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a decir nada, por eso planeé que las dos estuvieran solas para que al fin se atrevieran a decirse algo –contó Ash.

Serena comprendió las cosas, Dawn estaba enamorada de la maestra pokémon rubia y Ash como buen amigo quería que se dieran las cosas de una buena forma para que la chica fuera feliz, la chica soltó un gran suspiro ante eso y sonrió. El cuarteto de cuerdas empezó a tocar una nueva canción, Ash sonrió y vio a lo lejos a varias personas bailando.

–Ven, vamos a bailar me gusta mucho bailar este tipo de canciones –Ash tomó a Serena de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Ahí tomó la cintura de la chica con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó la mano de la chica para empezar a bailar, Serena estaba colorada por eso, sólo se limitaba a escuchar los violines y el cello para mover su pies con gracia y sus pies para evitar pisar al chico.

"Ash, está bailando conmigo, Ash, está bailando conmigo" se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

–Dime Serena, ¿para ser hombre lo hago bien? –preguntó Ash.

Serena levantó su mirada para ver directamente los ojos color avellana del chico y verse reflejada.

–Sí, bailas muy bien Ash –sonrió la chica.

–Gracias, tú también lo haces muy bien, eres una buena bailarina –sonrió Ash.

–Bueno, mi madre de niña me metió por un tiempo a clases de baile diciendo que tenía que aprender para cuando me case, me dijo que a los hombres les gusta una mujer que es buena en la pista de baile –explicó la chica.

–Pues te felicito, estoy seguro que conseguirías fácilmente la atención de los hombres –al decir eso hizo que la chica diera una vuelta con ayuda de su mano.

Serena sonrió al escuchar aquello, siguió el baile durante unos dos minutos más, después de eso Ash y la chica fueron cerca de una mesa para servirse una bebida y sonreír.

–Dime Ash, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas estar aquí en Kalos? –preguntó la chica.

–A decir verdad, no lo sé, extraño Paleta, pero Kalos me está gustando mucho –respondió el chico.

A lo lejos observaron a Dawn y Cynthia que salieron a bailar, al parecer todo había salido bien. Una nueva canción se tocó, la canción _Waltz for the moon_ Serena sonrió al escuchar esa tonada, esa canción era su favorita.

–Adoro esa canción –mencionó Ash–. Serena, ¿quieres bailar de nuevo?

Serena observó al chico quién tenía una mano en señal de que esperaba una respuesta, la joven le tomó la mano para demostrarle que aceptaba bailar nuevamente.


	5. Capítulo 5 Una tarde en las praderas

**Hola a todos, gracias por continuar con esta historia, les dejo el nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí les respondo :D**

**Yanmi15: ja, ja, ja, si Dawn estaba enamorada de Cynthia, no sé, es que a mí me gusta mucho esa pareja :P **

**Metrox2323: sí, también sentí la tristeza de Serena de pensar que Ash estaba enamorado de Dawn, pero eso no fue así.**

**Se aceptan reviews, comencemos.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Una tarde en las praderas**

Serena disfrutó en grande aquella fiesta a la que fue invitada, al final se despidió de todos, Dawn decidió llevarla a su casa, ella quería que Ash la acompañara pero desafortunadamente fue imposible ya que el joven fue detenido por varios maestros pokémon que querían preguntarle varias dudas sobre el entrenamiento pokémon.

Serena durmió muy bien, despertó temprano y al bajar a desayunar con su madre, ésta le informó sobre una nueva carrera de rhyhorn muy pronto.

–Será mejor que entrenes mucho para obtener ya el primer lugar –a Serena no le gustaron esas palabras–. Por cierto, en la mañana vino un chico a verte, su nombre era Ash.

Serena se sonrojó ante eso.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí? –preguntó la chica avergonzada.

–Porque estabas dormida, eso le dije a él, me dijo que estaría en las praderas entrenando esperando le pudieras ayudar –explico su madre,

Serena dejó su desayuno y salió de la casa de prisa deseando encontrar al chico.

Al llegar a las praderas, encontró a Ash quien estaba entrenando a dos de sus pokémon, un Infernape y a un Buizel, observó todo a detalle y se sorprendió por la seguridad del joven al darle órdenes a los pokémon para defenderse entre ellos, el brillo de los ojos del chico le llamaron mucho, recordó al joven apenado antes de la entrevista y lo comparó con quien ahora mostraba una seguridad extrema. Los pokémon descansaron después de tanto luchar, Ash los devolvió a sus pokebolas agradeciéndoles el esfuerzo.

–Hola Serena –dijo Ash al mirarla.

Serena devolvió el saludo mientras se acercaba.

–Mi mamá me dijo que fuiste a buscarme –dijo la chica.

–Sí, a decir verdad quería disculparme por lo de ayer, quería llevarte a tu casa pero no pude alejarme de los demás –dijo el joven apenado.

–No te preocupes, fue divertido estar con Dawn, es una chica muy linda, además estaba feliz por haber estado al lado de Cynthia –contó la joven.

–Sí, Dawn al fin encontró la felicidad, me dijo que Cynthia la invitó a su viaje por Sinnoh y ella aceptó –sonrió Ash pero Serena vio un toque de tristeza en el chico.

–¿Te duele separarte de ella? –preguntó la chica.

–Para ser sincero, sí, creí que siempre estaría junto a ella, ella siempre me ha brindado su apoyo –dijo Ash mientras se sentaba en el césped al igual que Serena–. En mis viajes he conocido gente increíble, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Iris, Cylan, Dawn, Lem y Clem, pero al final todos se alejaron de mí para seguir sus sueños, no me malinterpretes, estoy feliz por ellos, pero siempre les he extrañado, es sólo que no me gusta estar solo.

–Es comprensible, a nadie le gusta estar solo –dijo Serena–. Pero, ¿por qué me cuentas esto con tanta confianza?

–Bueno, a decir verdad te he tomado mucha confianza, además nos conocemos desde niños, ¿no?

Serena se sonrojó por eso.

–Supongo que tienes razón –mencionó la chica–. ¿Qué harás entonces?

–Me quedaré un tiempo más aquí, hoy tendré una entrevista por eso estuve entrenando con Buizel e Infernape, después de eso, me iré de nuevo a Paleta, extraño mucho mi hogar y sobre todo extraño a pikachu y a todos mis pokémon –dijo Ash mirando el cielo–. Oye, Serena, ¿qué harás? –preguntó Ash algo apenado.

–¿Yo?, este… –

-¿Por qué no viajas conmigo mientras esté en Kalos? –preguntó Ash–. Gracias a ti se me quitaron los nervios en la entrevista y si viajamos juntos… podrías ayudarme y yo ayudarte.

Ash se había sonrojado ante eso.

Serena sonrió por eso

–¡Claro que me gustaría, será muy divertido! –exclamó la chica emocionada.

Ash sonrió ante eso, se levantó del sitio y después le dio la mano a la chica para ayudarse a levantarse cosa que provocó en Serena acordarse de cuando eran niños.


	6. Capítulo 6 Calem

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Ash the pokevenger: Muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia :D**

**Yanmi15: Gracias por tus palabras **

**Metrox2323:Sí, Ash también quiere ser feliz :P **

**Guest: Sí, Ash y Dawn son buenos amigos solamente, bueno creo que ya lo demostré en capítulos pasados XD jaja**

**Continuemos, se aceptan reviews.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Calem**

Serena le había contado a su madre que se iría a viajar con Ash en vez de competir en las carreras rhyhorn, al principio su madre no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero al ver que su hija estaba empeñada y deseaba estar con el chico tuvo que acceder, Serena preparó una pequeña mochila de viaje ya que Ash estaría por llegar a su casa. El timbre sonó y Serena fue de prisa a abrir la puerta para recibir a Ash, aquel chico que le gustaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

–Hola Serena, cuánto tiempo –dijo un chico de cabello negro y piel blanca.

–Calem, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida la chica.

Hace meses que no sabía de él, desde que terminaron y desde que él había decidido emprender su viaje de ser maestro pokémon.

–Pues volví a Kalos y decidí venir a verte para proponerte algo –mencionó el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Serena nerviosa.

Calem le tomó la mano derecha a la chica y la sacó de la entrada de su casa para estar en el patio del hogar, después le dio un beso en la boca a la chica provocando su sorpresa. Serena se separó del joven para ver detrás del chico a quien estaba esperando realmente, al joven Ash que observaba todo sin palabras.

–A-Ash –dijo Serena asustada.

Calem volteó para ver al joven.

–Vaya, tanto tiempo sin verte Ash –dijo Calem con una sonrisa pícara.

–Calem, no sabía que conocías a Serena –mencionó Ash acercándose a los jóvenes.

–Ya ves que sí, Ash supongo que ya conoces a mi novia Serena.

Serena le observó sorprendida y asustada por lo que acababa de decir, eso no era verdad, era una mentira de Calem, antes lo eran, pero ahora ya no, de repente apareció a besarla y a decir eso, miró al joven de piel bronceada quien estaba mudo después de haber escuchado eso.

–Vaya, no sabía que tenías pareja Serena, me alegra ver que andes con Calem, es un buen entrenador pokémon –mencionó Ash–. Supongo que van a querer estar solos, me retiro, nos vemos luego.

–Oye Ash –dijo Calem al ver a Ash alejarse para detenerse–. Recuerda que me debes una batalla pokémon.

Ash le miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

–Claro que sí, estaré esperando ese día, por ahora no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo al fin.

Ásh se retiró para dejarles solos. Serena observó a Ash alejarse poco a poco, quería ir con él y explicarle las cosas sobre que Calem había mentido pero no se atrevía, sus piernas no se movían y no sabía por qué, sólo sentía vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

–¿Por qué dijiste eso? –preguntó Serena al fin.

–Porque es la verdad, Serena te amo y quiero que volvamos a intentarlo, por favor dame otra oportunidad –dijo Calem mirando a la chica.

–No, yo ya no te veo así, no puedes venir simplemente a decir eso y ya –mencionó Serena.

–¿Por qué?, ¿acaso sientes algo por alguien más?, ¿acaso es Ash? –preguntó Calem.

Serena no respondió, sólo se limitó a mirar el suelo.

–Serena, escúchame –Calem la tomó de los brazos–. Ash no es como piensas, en mi viaje le conocí y siempre le veía con una chica distinta, es un mujeriego.

–¡Claro que no lo es! –exclamó Serena.

–Lo es, lo veía con una chica diferente varias veces y no era en plan de amigos, lo que te digo es verdad –mencionó Calem–. Por favor Serena, sólo, dame una oportunidad.

El joven le abrazó, pero por dentro Serena deseaba que quien le estuviera abrazando fuera Ash.


	7. Capítulo 7 Sin vernos

**Hola a todos, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Ashthepokevenger: Decidí poner a Calem como rival de Ash porque también he visto imágenes del kalosshipping y me agrada también esa pareja XD pero no derrota al amourshipping XD **

**Yanmi15: Sí, Serena debe reaccionar o sino perderá a Ash XD **

**Metrox2323: sí, esperemos pronto se resuelvan las cosas para que Serena esté junto a Ash.**

**Darkcharizian: Gracias por tus palabras y sí los capítulos son muy cortos, este nuevo será mucho más corto :p**

**MNariodragneel: jajajaja XD Ash asexual XD jajajaja me dio mucha risa tu comentario XD**

**Gracias por seguir con esta historia, empecemos.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Sin vernos**

Pasaron dos semanas y Serena deseaba ver a Ash pero no podía verlo, se preguntaba que le había ocurrido al chico, qué pensaba de ella, recordó las palabras de Calem, de que era un mujeriego, aún así ella no le creía, Calem le pidió una segunda oportunidad pero ella se negó, le había mencionado que lo único que podría otorgarle sería una amistad, el chico accedió pero le dijo que lucharía por ella. Calem la invitó a comer a un restaurante, el mismo restaurante donde Ash la había llevado, fueron atendidos por Citron, el rubio la reconoció y la saludó con alegría.

–Disculpa, ¿sabes algo de Ash? –preguntó Serena mientras Calem iba al baño.

–Sí, ayer fue a una entrevista en Unova, no sé cuando regrese –mencionó Citron–. Pensé que iba a ir con él.

Serena le miró con tristeza al escuchar aquello, al parecer Ash ya se había ido de Kalos.

–¿Por qué pensaste eso? –preguntó Serena.

–Bueno, hace dos semanas Ash me dijo que tú eras una chica muy amable y que aceptaste acompañarle en su viaje, creí que estarías con él por eso, pero me equivoqué –dijo el joven.

Serena no respondió ante eso, Ash pensaba eso de ella, que era amable y ni siquiera cumplió su palabra de acompañarlo.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, Calem habló sobre sus viajes de una forma un tanto presumida cosa que aburrió a la chica, se dedicó a escucharle pero su mente estaba en otro chico, en el pelinegro del que se enamoró, deseó volver a verlo, deseó estar con él en vez de Calem.

El resto del día estuvo aburrido, la joven intentaba divertirse con el chico que sabía que hacía lo mejor posible para que la salida fuera buena, pero le era imposible, ella ya no sentía nada por él, sólo quería ver a Ash y hablar con él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Sabía que te reirías con eso –dijo Calem alegre.

La castaña sólo le miró con duda, no sabía que había dicho el joven anteriormente pero se quedó callada ante esas palabras procurando no herir a Calem de que tenía a alguien más en mente.

–Dime Serena, ¿sigues en las carreras ryhorn? –preguntó Calem.

–Sí, pero pienso salirme para estudiar diseño de modas –mencionó la chica.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el joven.

–Porque las carreras no son lo mío y me gustaría estudiar diseño –mencionó la chica.

–Creo que deberías seguir con las carreras, eres buena en eso, y la verdad no creo que diseño sea algo divertido ni te de buen futuro –mencionó el chico.

Serena le observó un poco dolida, no le agradaron esas palabras, comparó a Calem con Ash a quien le dio ánimos de dedicarse a lo que ella quería, nuevamente estaba pensando en el de piel bronceada, ese chico que le gustaba,


	8. Capítulo 8 Ash vs Calem

**Un nuevo capítulo y ya casi llegamos al final, sólo faltan tres más y terminamos esta historia. Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Yanmi15: Lo sé, sé que el capítulo estaba muy corto TwT pero era para una buena razón XD **

**Ash the pokevenger: Probablemente el meteorito nunca llegue XD ideas de Calem para tener a Serena consigo **

**Darkcharizian: Así es, a Calem le hacen falta unas clases para saber como tratar mujeres XD jajaja**

**Metrox2323: Aquí verás si Calem se la está matando por Serena o no XD **

**¡Comencemos!**

**Capítulo 8**

**Ash vs Calem**

Los días eran largos y aburridos para Serena, no importaba a donde la llevara Calem, ella no se divertía en lo absoluto y ´se sentía mal por no divertirse con el chico.

–Oye Serena, te tengo una buena noticia –le dijo Calem.

–¿Qué noticia? –preguntó Serena.

–Hoy tendré una batalla pokémon y quiero que me acompañes –mencionó el joven.

Serena aceptó acompañarle, fueron al sitio donde sería la batalla, al llegar vieron al contrincante de Calem, se trataba de Ash quien estaba acariciando un pikachu, Serena al mirarlo le sonrió y fue a saludarle.

–Ash creí que estabas en Kanto, es bueno verte de nuevo –dijo la chica.

–No, aún sigo aquí, es un placer verte, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó el bronceado.

–Menos plática y más acción, Ash prometiste tener una batalla conmigo –interrumpió Calem ese momento.

Ash y Calem se prepararon para la pelea, se decidió que sería de un solo pokémon, Ash eligió a su pikachu y Calem eligió a su froakie, la pelea estaba reñida, Serena estaba preocupada por que Ash perdiera, no lo pensó más, quería a Calem pero él no significaba nada para ella.

–¡Vamos Ash, tú puedes! –exclamó Serena provocando la duda en ambos chicos.

Ash agradeció las porras con una sonrisa, la pelea continuó y en unos minutos el froakie de Calem perdió provocando la decepción del entrenador.

–¡No es justo! –exclamó Calem molesto–. Se supone que debiste haber perdido.

Ash felicitó a su pikachu por la pelea.

–Fue buena batalla Calem, felicidades –felicitó el chico.

–¡No!, se supone que debiste haber perdido, te vi con Serena hace tiempo y sabía que si te la quitaba entrarías en depresión y sería fácil derrotarte pero no fue así –esas palabras sorprendieron a los oyentes.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Serena con duda.

–Que sólo te utilicé para hacer débil a Ash –dijo Calem enfurecido.

Serena fue herida por esas palabras, Ash por el contrario se molestó al igual que su pikachu.

–¿Cómo es posible que utilices a una chica por ganar una batalla? –se preguntó el pelinegro.

–Porque fue fácil –mencionó Calem.

Ash se acercó al joven y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro al chico provocando que cayera al suelo.

–Escúchame bien –Ash tomó a Calem de su playera con rudeza–. Si quieres ser un maestro pokémon debes entrenar diario a tus pokémon pero eso sí, jamás se te ocurra a utilizar a alguien, ¡pídele perdón a Serena!

Serena sólo escuchaba todo. Calem rió.

–Oblígame –mencionó el jovencito.

Ash volvió a golpear a Calem por esa respuesta.

–¡Pídele disculpas! –exclamó el pelinegro.

–Lo, lamento –dijo Calem algo asustado.

Ash le soltó con violencia y Calem se levantó para irse ý dejarlos solos.

–Gracias –dijo la chica avergonzada.

–No te preocupes, lamento que sepas que él sólo te utilizaba –mencionó Ash.

–No te preocupes, a decir verdad quería verte para decirte que Calem y yo no somos nada, Calem sólo hizo de las suyas para que lo creyeras –dijo la chica.

–¿Por qué no dijiste eso? –preguntó el chico.

–Por miedo –mencionó la castaña.

–Debes decir las cosas como son antes de que alguien abuse de ti –opinó el chico.

–Lo sé y lo lamento –se disculpó la chica.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Ash.

–Por no haber cumplido mi promesa de acompañarte en tu viaje –explicó la chica.

–Serena no te preocupes por eso, ya lo hecho, hecho está –sonrió el chico–. Tengo hambre, ¿tú también no pikachu?

El pikachu sonrió al chico.

–Vamos a comer, Serena vamos –dijo el chico.

La chica se sorprendió por esa propuesta.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó la chica.

Ash le tomó la mano a la chica y caminó para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

–Vamos, has de tener hambre –sonrió el joven.


	9. Capítulo 9 La cita

**Hola amantes del amourshipping, les dejo este nuevo capítulo que será el penúltimo y muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí les respondo:**

**Darkcharizian: Sí, lo siento no soy muy bueno explicando batallas pokémon XD y sé que son muy cortos y en cuanta a Calem, pues pensé en que era mejor poner que era un plan de él para así no tenerle lástima al chico XD **

**Yanmi15: XD es que toma vitaminas pokémon XD ok, no XD **

**Ash the pokevenger: Sí, Calem solo quería utilizarla jaja **

**Metrox2323: lo sé XD pero ya acabará la historia jaja.**

**Comencemos:**

**Capítulo 9 **

**La cita**

Serena se dio una ducha muy contenta, el día de hoy saldría nuevamente con el pelinegro después de que la invitara a salir, se vistió de prisa y se arregló, escuchó el timbre de su puerta dando a entender que alguien esperaba afuera, fue rápido al sitio y al abrir la puerta se encontró a Ash usando un chaleco azul con mangas blancas y un pantalón de mezclilla.

–Hola Serena, te ves muy bien –sonrió el joven.

–Gracias, tú también –dijo Serena.

–¿A dónde van? –preguntó la madre del Serena al acercarse a los jóvenes.

–Hola, señora, pensábamos ir al cine –respondió Ash.

–Vaya, bueno diviértanse, pero antes permíteme invitarte una taza de café Ash –la mamá de Serena tomó al chico de la muñeca para meterlo a la sala y servirle café, Serena temió aquello.

–Y dime Ash, ¿a qué te dedicas? –preguntó la señora.

–Soy maestro pokémon –respondió el joven después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

–Vaya, suena interesante y dime Ash con tu vida tan movida, ¿has pensado tener novia? –esa preguntó provocó sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

–Bueno yo… –

–Nos tenemos que ir mamá –interrumpió Serena tomando a Ash del brazo para sacarlo de la casa.

Siguieron caminando de forma rápida gracias a la chica que estaba muy colorada.

–Lamento esas preguntas incómodas –mencionó la joven.

–No te preocupes –rió el chico al ver a Serena sonrojada.

Llegaron al cine, Ash le preguntó a la joven qué película deseaba ver, ella decidió entrar a una película de romance con un toque de comedia, Ash en los momentos de comedia se atacaba de la risa por lo que sucedía mientras que Serena disfrutaba todo el tiempo estar con ese chico. Ambos compraron un tazón de palomitas para compartir, cuando Serena quiso tomar palomitas, no se fijo en que el chico tenía su mano ahí y la tocó cosa que la avergonzó y coloró por eso, miró a Ash y este sólo sonreía.

Al terminar la película, Ash acompañó a Serena devuelta a su hogar.

–Serena, ¿ya le dijiste a tu madre que quieres estudiar diseño? –preguntó el bronceado.

–No, no lo he hecho –respondió la joven.

–Creo que deberías decirle, escuché que en Kanto abrirán un nuevo semestre la próxima semana en la universidad de diseño, es una buena oportunidad para ti –sonrió el joven.

Serena lo meditó, ir a Kanto y dejar a su madre sola, no le agradaba mucho no estar con su madre.

–¿Tú seguirás en Kalos? –preguntó Serena.

–No, en dos días vuelvo a Kanto, pienso que es momento de volver a mi hogar, aparte recibí una oferta de ser el encargado de la liga de kanto –sonrió el joven–. Era una oferta que no podía rechazar.

Serena le miró, vio a Ash que estaba sonrojado y un tanto nervioso.

–Dime Ash, Calem me dijo que en su viaje te conoció y te veía con varias chicas, me dijo que eras un mujeriego, ¿es cierto?

–Vaya, creo que Calem estaba muy al pendiente de mi vida –rió el chico–. Sí he viajado con distintas chicas, pero han sido sólo amigas nunca he tenido nada con ellas por una simple razón.

Serena se alivió un poco, pero aún así quería saber la razón.

–¿Cuál?

–Que estaba enamorado de alguien más –respondió Ash.

Esa palabra entristeció a la chica, llegó tarde, Ash se había fijado en alguien más, fue una tonta al pensar que tenía oportunidad con él.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó la castaña intentando ocultar su dolor.

–La conocí cuando era niño sin querer, de hecho tengo algo que me regaló –Ash sacó de su pantalón un pañuelo azul, el mismo que le dio Serena–. Esa niña me agradó mucho, siempre pensé en ella porque sabía que la volvería a ver alguna vez.

Serena observó el pañuelo sin poder decir ninguna palabra, estaba sorprendida por esa información.

–Serena, yo te quiero y quiero que vayas conmigo a Kanto, me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo ya que tú me haces muy feliz –explicó el chico muy sonrojado.

Serena sonrió, le abrazó mientras reía.

–Yo también te quiero Ash, a decir verdad desde que éramos niños –explicó la joven.

–Entonces, ¿quisieras ir conmigo a Kanto? –preguntó el chico.

–Claro que sí –sonrió la joven observando al chico.

Ash en eso sonrió y acercó más sus labios a los de la chica para poder unirlos y provocar un sonrojo en la joven, Ash le había besado, ese fue su mejor día de su vida, después de haber conocido a Ash de niños.


	10. Capítulo 10 La decisión de Serena

**Esta historia ha llegado a su fin gracias a todos por leerla y por sus reviews, les respondo:**

**Yanmi15: Sí 9 capítulos le hicieron falta, al menos no fueron más 800 como la serie XD **

**Ash the pokevenger: Ya al fin el pelinegro se animó a decirle la verdad a Serena**

**XD disfruten el último capítulo y muchas gracias :P**

**Capítulo 10**

**La decisión de Serena**

Después de haber hablado con su madre sobre su futuro, ésta le apoyo sin duda y le sonrió.

–Más le vale a Ash que te cuide y nunca te haga daño –dijo su madre de forma protectora.

Serena le sonrió y abrazó a su madre en respuesta, después de unos diez minutos el joven llegó a la casa de la chica para poder irse no sin antes Ash prometerle a la madre de la joven de cuidarla y protegerla de todo. Mientras caminaban, Serena pudo ver una tienda de novias donde una chica se estaba probando un vestido con ayuda de la vendedora, Serena sonrió y se imaginó haciendo muchos vestidos así y sobre todo usar uno de esos.

–¿Feliz? –preguntó Ash.

–Sí –respondió la chica–. ¿Tú?

–Claro, pero… –Ash tomó la mano de la chica provocando sonrojo en la joven–. Ahora lo estoy más.

Serena le sonrió ante esa acción, estaba alegre por tener a Ash a su lado.

Después de dos días llegaron a Kanto, Serena se emocionaba al ver las tiendas de ropa y gritaba de emoción, estaba muy feliz por estar en esa región la cual le tomó cariño porque ahí conoció al pelinegro. A lo lejos observó un edificio de color blanco y un hermoso jardín y varios jóvenes rodeándolo.

–Ahí es el campus donde está la carrera que deseas Serena –informó el chico.

Serena se quedó a admirar aquel edificio con emoción.

–¡Vamos a conocerlo! –exclamó la chica tomándo del brazo al pelinegro.

–¿Ahora?, espera Serena, primero me gustaría ir con el profesor Oak y mi madre –mencionó Ash–. Me gustaría volver a verlos y presentarte ante ellos.

Serena se sonrojó ante eso, iba a conocer a la madre de Ash, esperaba caerle bien.

–¿Crees que les caiga bien? –preguntó la mujer.

–Por supuesto, eres una chica muy amable, linda y genial –sonrió el chico sonrojando más a Serena–. ¡Vamos!

Ahora fue Ash quien dirigió el camino sin soltar a la chica.


End file.
